


Afterwards

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Stuart wants to be near Murdoc even if it hurts.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I had "2D" written in instead of Stuart when I wrote it, but then I ended up switching it. I think it flows better this way. 
> 
> Also, Murdoc's room is meant to be the one from the Gorillaz app.

Murdoc's grip leaves finger shaped bruises on Stuart's arms. He looks at them afterwards in the glow of the bathroom light and tells himself that they're there because Murdoc cares. 

When he finishes up in the bathroom and returns to Murdoc's bedroom he'll find that the other man is already asleep. He'll crawl in beside him carefully, wary of stirring him from his sleep, but also desiring to be near him. 

In the morning he'll wake to an empty bed. He won't say anything to Murdoc about it, but it will make his heart pang painfully. 

And when Murdoc grabs his arm later the bruises he left the night before will ache almost sweetly. 


End file.
